Tricking and Treating
by D.L. SchizoAuthoress
Summary: COMPLETE (4/4) Fulton is stuck doing candy duty on Halloween. Jesse decides to liven things up. ~written with help from Queertet Pairing/Inspiration generator~
1. Of Boy Meets World and a Pixie,

A/N: Just for fun, I decided to use the Generators on the Queertet site (http://www.starlight-tales.com/Queertet/Generator.html) to suggest the pairing and inspiration for a fic.   
  
****  
  
Pairing: Jesse Hall/Fulton Reed  
  
Inspiration: A pixie / the TV show Boy Meets World / A vampire   
  
****  
  
"Tricking and Treating" (a mighty ducks fanfic by SchizoAuthoress)  
  
It was Halloween night, and Fulton Reed was in a very bad mood. Not only did he have a sprained ankle--that hurt, quite frankly, like a bitch--he was stuck in the house because of it on candy duty. So, here he was, a surly thirteen-year-old kid, dropping handfuls of minature candy bars into the bags of ridiculous-looking little kids and doing his level best to scare them away.  
  
Was it just him, or did there seem to be an increase in goofy pirates, princesses, and gypsies? Not one of these kids were dressed up as something even remotely scary! He bared his teeth at a giggling girl dressed up as a pixie and watched in satisfaction as her eyes went very wide with fright; she backed away down the stairs without waiting for her angel-friend.   
  
He smiled to himself as he shut the door after that, turning the TV back on. A Halloween episode of "Full House" was on; the stations too cheap to afford scary, Halloween-themed movies seemed to be having those kind of marathons on. He flipped the channel until he found the "Boy Meets World" marathon and settled back on the couch to eat all the mini-Mr. Goodbars.   
  
The episode was halfway over when the doorbell rang again. Not bothering to turn off the TV this time, Fulton carefully got to his feet and picked up the bowl of candy. He opened the door to see most of his Ducks teammates on the front porch: Connie, Guy, Charlie, Averman, Peter, Karp, Jesse, Terry, and even Adam Banks.  
  
"Hey, Fulty, where's your costume?" Peter, dressed as a very small werewolf, asked. Fulton sighed, but did not reply, and dumped a couple handfuls of candy into the boy's pillowcase.  
  
Guy--forced by Connie to go as Peter Pan while she was dressed up as Wendy--asked, "Did you get in trouble or something?" Fulton shrugged.  
  
"He-ey, Fulton..." Adam the Reaper said, waving his plastic scythe in front of Fulton's face. "You in there, man?"  
  
"I hurt my ankle. The doctor says that I should avoid running and too much walking, so my mom said I couldn't go out tonight."  
  
"Aww, that sucks, Fulton." Charlie, dressed as a zombie, sympathized.   
  
"Well, I get first dibs on all the candy we have, so I guess it's okay."  
  
Jesse spoke up. "Hey, I'll stay with you if you want." He turned to the others and said, "You can just swing by here again when you're done and pick me up."  
  
Fulton smiled. "Sure, why not? It'll be fun."  
  
~~To Be Continued...~~ 


	2. A Vampire, Green Underpants, and Poison,

Disclaimer:   
  
A kiss is just a kiss,   
  
A smile is just a smile.   
  
These people don't belong to me,  
  
So please don't sue me for this.  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm bored, all right? It seemed like a good idea at the time. This could possibly be part of the Spirals universe, but if it makes your head hurt to consider that, then it isn't. This is more of a stand-alone like the other non-Spirals fics I have. Oh yeah, and I have no clue how to spell Jason's last name.  
  
****  
  
Inspiration: Lime green underwear / A pixie / Poison (I forgot the vampire bit last time, so it's in this chapter.)  
  
****  
  
"Tricking and Treating, Chapter Two"  
  
Fulton called to Jesse, "You want soda, juice, or water?"  
  
"What kinda juice you got?"  
  
"Um," Fulton stuck his head in the fridge and pushed Tupperwares around, trying to see what they had. Usually, when they were relatively close to running out of something, his dad would go out and buy something like it, but not quite. As a result, they had Mott's apple juice, Capri Sun, Squeeze-its, Tropicana and Sunny Delight orange juice, a can of pineapple juice, and Hawaiian Punch. He yelled all the options back to Jesse.  
  
"Hawaiian Punch, then!" Jesse replied. Fulton came back with a can of Hawaiian Punch and a box of apple juice. Jesse grinned, showing off his plastic vampire fangs, and teased, "Don't you ever clean out your refrigerator?"  
  
"I happen to enjoy variety," Fulton said loftily. He tossed the can at Jesse and flopped back down on the couch.   
  
Jesse said something in reply, but Fulton couldn't understand it, since the other boy was in the process of removing his fangs. Jesse was dressed as a vampire in all black, a long black cape with satin-like red lining, and his hair hidden beneath a black wig with a widow's peak. Fulton rolled his eyes and stabbed his straw into the little foil circle of the apple juice box.  
  
'Oh, that's just what I want. To marry Topenga! Then we can name our children Chewbacca and Plankton,' Corey Matthews said on TV. Jesse snorted with laughter and suddenly clapped a hand to his nose.  
  
"Dude!" Fulton cried, jumping up, "That is so disgusting!"  
  
Red fluid leaked through Jesse's fingers as he pleaded, "Fulton, get me a napkin!" Fulton ran into the kitchen and ran back, throwing a wad of paper towels into Jesse's lap. After he had mopped himself up, Jesse commented mildly, "It's better than having cream soda come up your nose."  
  
"Yuck." Fulton said matter-of-factly. "Go wash your hands, dude. You've got punch and snot all over 'em."  
  
****  
  
After a while, TV and candy got boring. Jesse restlessly suggested that they go out and play a prank on somebody. Fulton snapped,   
  
"Hello, anybody home? I can't. Sprained ankle, remember?"  
  
"So?" Jesse said, "Slap some Icy Hot on it, wrap it up, and grab your skates. We'll go over to my place and get you some stuff for a decent costume, then we can go...I dunno, snatch candy bags from little kids or something."  
  
Fulton sighed. "Jesse Hall, pillar of morality." He commented sarcastically, but privately, he considered bag-snatching an integral part of the Halloween tradition--not to mention that he'd had his candy stolen as a six-year-old and still bore a grudge.  
  
Jesse snapped his plastic fangs back into place and cajoled, "C'mon, we'll only pick on big kids, then. Whack 'em with a hockey stick and skate away."  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you'd make an excellent mobster?" Fulton inquired dryly.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you need to live a little?" Jesse shot back. "Fulton, let's break the rules! Let's rain terror down upon the heads of the slow and defenseless! It'll be fun!"  
  
"I'll make a mental note never to combine firecrackers and you. You'd enjoy taping Roman candles to a cat's back, I just know it." Reaching over, Fulton flicked the switch to turn off the porchlight. "All right, let's go then."  
  
****  
  
Fulton picked up a pair of lime green briefs and raised an eyebrow. Jesse grabbed the underwear from him and shoved it back in the dresser drawer. Fulton smiled. "How did that happen?"  
  
"My dad did the laundry one day...threw my mom's new skirt in with the whites and now we all have at least two pairs of embarrassing green underpants." Jesse scowled at the memory, and at Fulton's persistent grin, and shoved a white plastic mask, a la Friday the Thirteenth, into the boy's hands. "Here. This, your stick, your blades, voila! Halloween costume."  
  
"Jason Voorhees. A serial killer. How unsurprising, coming from you."  
  
"Just shut up and put the damn mask on," Jesse snapped, rummaging through his possessions for his Rollerblades.  
  
****  
  
Bladed, costumed, and armed with hockey sticks, Jesse and Fulton glided through the neighborhood, sticking to the shadows. As a group of trick-or-treaters passed, Fulton elbowed Jesse excitedly. There was the pixie-girl from earlier, and her brat of a friend dressed as an angel. After a heated exchange of whispers, the boys began trailing the small winged trick-or-treaters.   
  
They waited until the rest of the group, including the chaperone, turned a street corner before Jesse skated ahead and cut them off. The pixie squeaked with fear and clutched at her friend in a terrified hug. Jesse and Fulton started to circle the girls, first in wide circles, circles that gradually tightened, but they never said a word. The girls seemed petrified.   
  
"Hey, Jason," Jesse said suddenly.   
  
Behind the mask, Fulton grinned. Affecting a slightly deeper voice, he replied, "Yeah, Dracula?"  
  
"Think we should tell these two about Mrs. Mackenzie's 'candy apples'?"  
  
"You mean her *poison* apples?"  
  
"Yeah, the *poison* apples that she coats in *caramel* so that little kids eat them aaaallll up..."  
  
The angel girl scoffed. "Only 'Snow White' has poison apples."  
  
"Shh, Angie!" The pixie squeaked. "Mrs. Mackenzie brought candy apples to your house today, 'member?"  
  
This was what the boys were counting on. Mrs. Mackenzie was a reclusive old lady who had a bunch of apple trees in her back yard, and every Halloween, she'd go on a candy apple spree. Every family in the neighborhood got a dozen. They were, unfortunately, hard as rocks. The only good use that Fulton had found for them was as substitute hockey pucks. The story that they were 'poisoned' was an old one that had been passed down from older kids to younger for years.  
  
"You better not eat any," Jesse cautioned, "or you'll turn into a flesh-eating zombie."  
  
"Just like us!" Fulton yelled, and they both lunged dramatically at the girls, who screamed and ran away, dropping their plastic pumpkins in the rush.   
  
****  
  
"Fulton, man, I can't believe you."  
  
"What?! What did I do?"  
  
"You went through those little girls' pumpkins for Mr. Goodbars. That's low."  
  
"Hey, you did *not* say no to the Milky Ways I gave you. You can't talk."  
  
~~To Be Continued...~~  
  
A/N: For those of you who don't know, Mr. Goodbars are milk chocolate bars with peanuts in them. My favorite candy bar, for your information, if you ever want to bribe me for something. 


	3. Bees, Taunts, Love Hate Relationships,

A/N: Damn you, Inspiration Generator! And whoever comes up with these inspirations! Der bösartige Lachs wird sich vergewissern, dass Sie unfähig sind, jede Art des Geschlechtsverkehrs durchzuführen! Stick that in a German-English translator and see what happens; it's not perfect but it sure gets the point across.  
  
****  
  
Inspiration: A pair of yellow and black striped gloves / the words 'You've made it easy to love to hate you' / the words 'bees love you for that reason'   
  
****  
  
"Tricking and Treating, Chapter Three"  
  
Jesse stifled a laugh and hissed to Fulton, "Look at those losers!" and pointed out a group of teenagers. They were two couples, and the girls were in costume as Winnie the Pooh and Kanga. The two boys, obviously dressed to match their girlfriends, were a honey bee and Roo. The girls were giggling and laughing, but the boys looked to be a cross between pissed off and extremely embarrassed.   
  
Fulton snickered. It was the guy in the honey bee outfit that he wanted to go after. He was dressed all in yellow-and-black stripes, from his shoes to his gloves. He had white fairy-like wings on his back and an aluminum foil stinger glued to the seat of his pants.   
  
Fulton murmured, "Let's get that one," and Jesse agreed.   
  
They skated out, and Jesse smacked the guy in the back with his hockey stick, while Fulton made a grab for the stinger. "Bees love you for that reason, you poor whipped bastard!" Jesse shouted over his shoulder as they made their getaway. There was yelling and cursing from behind them, but Fulton checked and saw that nobody was following them.   
  
Thank God.  
  
****  
  
After that prank, Fulton started complaining that his ankle was acting up. So, with minimum needling from Jesse, they went back to the house with pillowcases full of candy both stolen and honestly gotten.   
  
Fulton collapsed on the couch and pulled off his mask, wincing as he removed his skates. Jesse muttered, "Oh, shit, Fulton, I'm sorry..." as he saw the other boy's ankle. It was swollen and turning slightly purple. Fulton said nothing, only lay down on the couch and glared at Jesse.   
  
Meekly, Jesse went into the kitchen and filled a plastic sandwich baggie with ice. He carried it back to the living room and handed it to Fulton. "Thanks," Fulton said quietly, in a voice laced with pain. "But still I hate you."  
  
"What?" Jesse demanded, "Why?"  
  
"You've made it easy to love to hate you," Fulton replied. "And I'm in mammoth amounts of pain here. Pain that, if I hadn't listened to you, I wouldn't be suffering from. So thanks for that, too."  
  
Jesse sighed. That was true, he couldn't argue with that at all. He got up and turned the porch light back on. "So why did you listen to me?"  
  
Fulton was quiet for a long time, apparently lost in thought. Finally, setting aside the ice pack, he said softly, "Because you cared." At Jesse's confused look, Fulton elaborated, "You volunteered to stay with me, and you knew it would be dull. And you only suggested the things you did so we could have fun together. And it was fun, I guess."  
  
Jesse smiled widely. "You don't really hate me," he pointed out gleefully, sitting on the arm of the couch. Fulton scowled at this.   
  
"You ruin my image."  
  
"Nuh-uh. You did that for yourself, when you joined the Ducks."  
  
"Bombay made me," Fulton protested. He sat up and shoved Jesse lightly. The other boy nearly fell off the couch and grabbed Fulton's arm to stay balanced.   
  
"I'm glad he did." Jesse said. He slid into the space next to Fulton and playfully jabbed him in the ribs. "The Ducks wouldn't be the same if you weren't there. I like you."  
  
Fulton grabbed Jesse's hand. "Don't do that! I'm ticklish."  
  
A purely impish impulse seized Jesse when he heard this, and he started tickling Fulton. Fulton cursed him between bouts of helpless laughter and tried to get away. Jesse lunged for him and they ended up on the floor.   
  
"Ow..." Fulton complained, "It's not enough that you make me mess up my ankle again, you gotta make me fall on my ass, too."  
  
"Fulton," Jesse said breathlessly, "shut up."  
  
"Make me, Jess." Fulton shot back.   
  
Well, he was practically asking for it, Jesse told himself, as he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Fulton's, effectively cutting off the conversation.  
  
~~TBC~~ 


	4. Kisses, Ice, and Thunderstorms!

A/N: The bee thing was, in my opinion, the worst part of the story. It really didn't have a place except to get rid of those two inspirations that pissed me off so bad. Like these ones are any better...(a small, traitorous part of Schiz's conscious cries out, shaking her fist, "Dammit, Star, why?!")  
  
****  
  
Inspiration: The ice melting / A thunder storm / the words 'You've made it easy to love to hate you'   
  
****  
  
"Tricking and Treating": Part Four and Final  
  
Fulton's eyes went wide as Jesse kissed him, and he lay there on the floor, too shocked to do anything else but let it happen. After a moment, Jesse pulled back, trepidation warring with the pleasure in his gaze. Fulton closed his eyes and turned his head away.   
  
"Fulton?" was softly, uncertainly asked; and Jesse's weight shifted atop him, then was gone. Again, persisting, "Fulton, look at me."  
  
Fulton couldn't ignore the direct request, and did as Jesse asked, sitting up as well. Jesse was kneeling on the floor, head down and shoulders slumped, his entire posture suggesting deep shame. Fulton whispered, "What was that for?"  
  
"I...I don't know..." Jesse whispered back. His voice trembled, "I wanted...I wanted to, I guess. I'm sorry."  
  
"Was it just because I said to make me shut up?"  
  
"N-no..." Jesse admitted hesitantly. His eyes were full of tears as he demanded tremulously, "You...you hate me, don't you?"  
  
Fulton smiled. Mildly, he said once more, "You've made it easy to love to hate you." And then he took Jesse's hand and told him firmly, "But I don't."  
  
With those words, Jesse's arms were around his neck and the other boy was crying noiselessly against his chest, murmuring between sobs, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." And Fulton merely held onto him, saying nothing. They stayed that way long after Jesse had stopped crying.   
  
Jesse sighed deeply. "You /don't/ hate me?"  
  
"Couldn't if I tried," Fulton reassured him. He couldn't resist, though, to add, "And don't think I haven't tried." A soft, warm laugh was his reward, and Jesse murmured,   
  
"Is it okay if I..." he paused, "if I...kiss you again?"  
  
A laugh from Fulton. "Okay."  
  
****  
  
Fulton lay on his back, still on the floor, and cuddled with Jesse.  
  
"Jesse, I think the ice is melting..."  
  
"What?" Jesse asked, lifting his head from where it rested on Fulton's shoulder. Almost as if by a cue, a large drop of ice-cold water dripped from the edge of the coffee table onto Jesse's face. Fulton smirked.   
  
"The ice is melting."  
  
"So I noticed," Jesse muttered. The doorbell rang then, and Jesse yelled at the door, "Just a sec!" and to Fulton, "You pass out the candy, I'll take care of the ice."  
  
"Yes, sir," Fulton quipped. He lifted himself from the floor and hobbled over to the end table with the bowl of candy. After growling unsociably and frightening the gaggle of children on his porch, Fulton shut the door and muttered, "Stupid ankle."  
  
****  
  
"So, didja guys have fun?" Averman asked as the other trick-or-treating Ducks filed into Fulton's living room.   
  
Fulton and Jesse smiled at each other. Jesse shrugged, "Yeah, we did."  
  
Fulton's parents were still out--dinner at a fancy restaurant, Fulton had explained earlier to Jesse--and it was a good thing, too. Pillowcases and paper grocery sacks were dumped into piles, each guarded zealously by a kid as they all sifted through the spoils and began loudly negotiating trades.   
  
"Hey," Karp piped up, "where did you guys get that candy?" He pointed to the piles between Jesse and Fulton.   
  
Fulton laughed. "Jesse went out and beat up little kids for their candy."  
  
"Jesse!" Charlie exclaimed, scandalized, "You didn't!"  
  
Jesse had the presence of mind to look sheepish, even though he was smiling. Fulton nodded and insisted,   
  
"He did. He even borrowed my hockey stick to hit them with."  
  
Any sort of denial from Jesse or outburst of indignant anger from Charlie was cut off by a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder so close together they seemed to happen at the same time. There was a high, girlish shriek as the lights flickered out for a moment, and when they blazed back on, Guy could be seen hugging Connie very tightly, fear plain on his face.   
  
"You scream like a girl," Peter laughed.   
  
Guy scowled and said defensively, "At least I got a girlfriend, unlike /some/ short people I know," and kissed Connie on the cheek.  
  
Adam spoke up. "We should call our parents and ask them to come pick us up."   
  
From his spot at the front window--a place he'd taken since the flash of lightning--Terry replied, "No dice, Cake Eater. It's comin' down real hard out there."  
  
"You can spend the night," Fulton offered, "We've got sleeping bags, and the couch turns into a bed."  
  
A few phone calls later, and the Ducks agreed that this was the best plan of action.  
  
****  
  
It was very late that night, or maybe early in the morning. Everyone else was fast asleep as Jesse inched his sleeping bag closer to Fulton. He reached out and gently touched the boy's calm, peaceful face. "Love you, Fulton," he breathed, and curled up beside him.  
  
****  
  
END  
  
A/N: If I get a good response from this fic, I may make a short Thanksgiving sequel, and a Christmas one...all written with the Queertet Pairing Generator in full effect. If I have to start making incoherent threats in German again, it's just not gonna be pretty.   
  
Also, should I connect this to the "Spirals" universe? Meaning, do you want me to break them up pre-Goodwill Games, or keep this fanfic seperate? 


End file.
